bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelle Bass
Michelle Bass is a housemate from Big Brother 5 and Ultimate Big Brother. Profile Describe your worst experience of house sharing. I used to rent a bungalow and the owner's little dog used to run into my bedroom, go through my dirty laundry and come out with something in his teeth be it knickers or a sock - it used to get everything. Who do you think you most resemble from history and why? Barbie because she is a curvaceous babe with attitude, with magnificent fashion sense and an abundance of shoes. What is your greatest fear about going in? If all the people I liked and got on with got voted off first and left me on my own with the other housemates. What will most annoy the other housemates about you? I say what I think, I'm quite honest. What will they love? My friendliness, my ability to listen and understand other people's point of views, my sense of humour. What will most annoy you about the other housemates? I hate people who hint at things instead of being direct. What will you do if you don't win? I won't be too disappointed if I don't win but would be very disappointed if I didn't make a name for myself and I'm not recognised for anything. What's your biggest secret? This is the biggest secret I've had to keep from anyone. I've got an intimate clit piercing. - well it's not a secret now is it? What is your party trick? Involves a menthol strip, if you put one in the palm of your hand and it will curl up in your hand. If you turn it upside down it curls in the other direction. I'm also double jointed. Favourite movie, book or magazine? Movie - Pirates of the Caribbean. Book - David Blaine biography Magazine - Heat What item of clothing could you not live without? Lip gloss. Before Big Brother, what was your claim to fame? Being on Pop Idol for 1/2 second sitting, waiting to audition When you leave the house, who would you most like to see? Justin Timberlake or Ant and Dec, or Spencer from Eastenders. What is your best chat up line? I haven't got any, they always chat me up! Describe your perfect Valentine's dinner? Pizza Hut all you can eat special with nachos starter and ice cream machine in Barcelona. Why Big Brother? "I want to enjoy the experience and the thrill of being in the Big Brother house. I hope I'll be there until the end!" Big Brother 5 .]] Michelle was nominated for eviction on Day 11, having received a total of three nominations from her fellow housemates. On Day 15, Michelle was fake evicted from the house along with Emma; although the other housemates believed they had been evicted, they were actually sent to the ''Big Brother Bedsit, and would return to the house in one week. Emma and Michelle returned to the house on Day 20, coming in through the Diary Room. On Day 32, housemate Becki was given the task of selecting one housemate to face the public vote; she chose Michelle. This meant that Michelle was nominated against Marco and Nadia. On Day 36, Michelle survived the eviction after receiving just 28.29% of the vote. Michelle did not face the public vote again, until Week 9, when all the remaining housemates faced eviction. On Day 64, Michelle was evicted from the House with 64% of the vote. Nominations History Ultimate Big Brother Michelle entered the House on Day 4, along with former Big Brother 5 housemate Victor, via the Big Brother Bedsit. On Day 6, Victor and Michelle entered the main House. On Day 7, Michelle was exempt from nominations. On Day 13, after receiving three nominations, Michelle faced the public vote. Three days later, Michelle was evicted form the House after receiving 39.3% of the three-way vote to evict. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Michelle has appeared as a contestant on Celebrity Weakest Link, contributed Big Brother columns to OK! magazine and News of the World and played a small role in the film I Want Candy. In early 2007, Michelle moved into the commercial modelling market when she began working with the online clothing store Discoo. Michelle was also The People's official Big Brother 8 columnist, and the 2009 News of The World Big Brother columnist. Gallery 8.jpg|Michelle enters the Big Brother 5 House Michelle+Bass+Ultimate+Brother+First+Eviction+cRTsl-7AMZNl.jpg|Michelle enters the Ultimate Big Brother House racist-michelle.jpg|Michelle in the Ultimate Big Brother Diary Room Michelle+Bass+Ultimate+Brother+Penultimate+ExTR8p1Iq9yl.jpg|Michelle leaves the Ultimate Big Brother House Trivia *Michelle and Emma Greenwood are the first two ever housemates to live in a "secret house". **The pair were also the first two ever housemates to be "fake" evicted. **The pair were also the first ever housemates to stay in The Bedsit. ***Michelle stated in The Bedsit again when she returned to Ultimate Big Brother, making her the only ever housemate to stay in it twice. *Michelle is the first ever housemate to automatically face the public vote after receiving just one nomination from a housemate. *Michelle and Stuart Wilson are supposedly the first two ever housemates to engage in sexual intercourse while in the House. *Michelle and Stuart won the award for Best Couple at the Big Brother's Big Awards Show . *Michelle and Jason Cowan were the first ever housemates to be granted immunity from eviction as a direct result of a shopping task. **They were also the first two housemates to be set a "secret mission". *Michelle entered the Big Brother 10 House as part of the Ten Year Anniversary task. She represented Big Brother 5 by singing her rendition of Pie Jesu. *At the Big Brother's Big Awards Show, Michelle had a part in more awards than any other housemate. **She was, either directly or indirectly, a part of four different awards. **In addition to the awards that she won, Michelle was also nominated for an award in the Biggest Cringe category. *Michelle received just one more nomination in Big Brother 5 than in Ultimate Big Brother, despite being in the House for 52 days longer. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 5 Housemate Category:Ultimate Big Brother Housemate Category:Late Entrant